Into The Flood
by MsPyromaniac
Summary: You won't swallow your pride for anyone. Not even for the third prince of the Kou Empire, who you had fallen in love with. Because of this you go from being a student magician to his slave. [Rating may change. Summary might change a bit. Reader/ reader's OCx Kouha Ren.]
1. Chapter 1

I've been debating whether or not to do this story.

Anyway, I don't want this story to be taken down, so it's going to be in first person. It's still the reader or your OC that's the main character. I'll call it main P.O.V and use a blank or [Name] for the name.

So, this won't be completely accurate to the manga, but I won't do anything too crazy.

Please bare with me on the first chapter, I know it's a bit boring.

I hope you read and review!

* * *

3rd POV

Aladdin stepped out of the luxury carriage. Just behind him were Kouha, Junjun, Reirei, and Jinjin. It had been a long ride, but Kouha and his attendants were very good company. "So this is Magnostadt?" he said. Kouha walked over to the young Magi.

"Ehh, not yet," he said, "This is the entrance to the check-in station." Aladdin nodded, while still looking around.

"Come on now," Reirei said smiling, snapping him out of his amazement. Aladdin followed them inside.

"The check-in station for magicians is that way," Kouha said pointing at a line of people, "Someone will come here to pick me up." After an exchange of good-byes, Aladdin walked away. Kouha turned around to leave, but something caught his eyes. He started at the line of magicians, searching for something.

"Is something wrong Prince Kouha?" Junjun asked. Kouha shook his head, his eyes were still in their position.

"No, I just thought I saw something or someone."

* * *

Main POV:

It just couldn't be right! I thought that I make it to at least the third Kodor. They had given me three tries, but it remained the same. I was in the fifth Kodor. I watched, feeling very depressed as a boy that looked younger than me with blue hair tried again. I sighed and walked away. I would return home a disgrace if I didn't bump up Kodors. I soon received my Maref schedule and my room number. The schedule had one magic maref and the rest were body building marefs. Oh how fun this would be...

* * *

"Oh, hello. I'm Sai Lin." I had finally made it to my dorm. Since everything is magical, it wasn't hard finding it. The hallways of Magnostadt academy were beautiful. Some of them had several windows revealing the beautiful blue sky. My roommate was already making herself at home. She introduced herself and told me where she was from and her Kodor. I felt bad when thinking this, but I felt a little happy when she had told me that she was in the sixth Kodor.

"Hello, I'm [Name]," I said. She nodded and smiled. She seemed nice, even though she had said that she was from Kou. The Kou empire took over countries and caused destruction along with war. That's why most people are careful around people from Kou. I was told about this in my home country.

"I hope we become good friends," Sai said as she turned around to finish unpacking her belongings. I plopped down on an empty bed. Marefs would start early in the morning, and I did not want to stroll into those body building marefs exhausted. "So what Kodor are you in?" Sai asked. After learning that hers was lower than mine, I didn't feel self-conscious.

"The fifth," I said, laying on my stomach.

"Do you have any magic classes?" she asked, also laying down on her bed. I nodded.

"Yep," I yawned, "Goodnight."

"Oh, okay well, night," Sai said. It wasn't as if I didn't want to talk to her and get to know her. I really was tired.

* * *

"[Name]! Wake up!" I woke up to see a women dressed inappropriately, with dark purple hair. I looked around the room, it was still night and Sai was still sleeping. "Come on, get up!" The women yelled. I did as I was told, and she grabbed my arm, barely giving me enough time to put on my shoes.

"Wait," I said, "Where are we going? What's going on?" The lady sighed.

"You've been summoned by the Chancellor," she said, "Now come on." I yanked my arm away.

"I have to change first," I said. Meeting the head of the academy and country was not something that I wanted to do in my night clothes, especially since I wanted to make a good first impression. The women rolled her eyes.

"No time," she said, grabbing my arm again and pulling me along. I had no choice but to follow her. She opened the door forcefully and slammed it, if I had looked back for a second, I could have seen Sai wake up from surprise. I wondered who this woman was. She didn't care who she woke up, or what people thought by the way she acted and dressed. As she continued to pull me along, I looked at my surroundings. Magnostadt looked creepy at night. The candles lit our way through the dorms to the Chancellor's office as well as the moon light pouring in through the windows. Lurking around at night would not be something that I'd do alone. "We're here," she said putting her hand on a pair of double doors. I ran my fingers through my hair and straightened my clothes to appear somewhat presentable. The lady opened the door to a well lit room, with an old man sitting by the window at a table drinking tea. He stood up when he noticed us.

"Hello, Ms. Myers, [Name]," he greeted. I presumed that Myers was the lady's name. "You are excused," he told her. Ms. Myers left and closed the door after herself. I felt so awkward standing there. I probably looked a mess, and just by that, I think I made a horrible impression on the Chancellor. "Come over here and have a seat [Name]. It's alright, you aren't in trouble." I nodded and made my way over. I really didn't think I was in trouble, being that it was my first day and I really didn't do anything.

"Good Evening," I said bowing slightly, trying to be respectful. The chancellor laughed.

"No need to be so formal," he said, "I'm Chancellor Matal Mogamett. It's nice to see a young magician so respectful, though." I nodded and sat down across from him.

"Why was I called in here Chancellor?" I asked. He poured some tea in a cup and passed it to me with a square-shaped-freckle covered hand. His whole face had square-shaped freckles and what appeared to be warts. If you had no idea who he was and just looked at him, then you would automatically guess that he possessed magical powers. He laced his fingers together. I could already tell that I wouldn't like what would come out of his mouth.

"There's been a misunderstanding," he said. I looked at him questionably. A misunderstanding? What do I have to do with it? I shook off my questions and decided to just wait until he explained it further. "You entered this school in the fifth kodor correct?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes, sir," I said. My heart beat was fast. I wondered if I was lower than what I should be. The Chancellor scratched his wrist and went on.

"I'm sorry to say this, but you should have been admitted into the sixth Kodor," he said. I went white.

* * *

It was the next day, and I was beyond tired. I couldn't sleep after what I was told. When I returned to my room, Sai was up. She asked me what had happened. She looked a little sympathetic after I explained it to her. Now we were both outside waiting for class to begin. It was a physical class. I had to say good-bye to my only magic class. I looked around and noticed the boy who I had seen earlier with the blue hair. For some reason I felt ashamed of myself. And I thought I would be eligible for the third Kodor. What a joke I am. We waited around for the teacher. I wondered what magician would want to teach an endurance class. The answer made everything worse.

* * *

I'm so sorry that this chapter was kinda boring, but I have to get though the start of the story before anything else.

There will be a lot of Kouha soon. Hopefully soon.


	2. Chapter 2

On to chapter two!

I don't think I'll stray too far away from the manga in this story.

Anyway, I hope you read and review!

* * *

Main P.O.V.

Ms. Myers was brutal. She made us run, do push ups, pull ups, etc. I would have commented on how this really didn't have anything to do with magic, but other students had done it and she seemed upset. "At the end of this, you will understand the purpose of it," she had said. As time went by, several students had quit. There wasn't much people left. I was surprised that the little kid with blue hair stayed. Looks were very deceiving. One day, when we were the last people still doing push-ups, he introduced himself to me. His name was Aladdin. He had told me that Ms. Myers was a great source of inspiration. I really didn't understand how, but I did catch him staring at her breast on several occasions.

"Alright everyone!" Ms. Myers said, "We are done for today!" After that she had left, and we all plopped to the ground.

"Does anyone want to come eat with me?" Aladdin asked. This caused some of us to throw up. "We need our strength," he added.

"I'll go," Sai said, then she looked at me. I just shook my head.

"I'm afraid I'll throw up anything I eat," I said. Sai shrugged. In the end, just Sai, Aladdin, and Nero ended up leaving, and I went back to my room.

* * *

3rd P.O.V.

Several minutes earlier, Prince Kouha, the third prince of the Kou empire was sipping tea and starring out the window. He was a guest at Magnostadt along with his attendants. His job was simple, negotiate with the Chancellor. He had spoken with Matal Mogamett that day, but every time Kouha would try to negotiate, the Chancellor changed the subject. Kouha sighed. This would not be an easy task. He realized that in the end, Kou would conquer Magnostadt one way or another.

"Isn't that Aladdin?" Kouha asked, looking out the window. Reirei, Jinjin, and Junjun turned and looked as well.

"It is," Junjun said, "I thought he was coming to the academy to study magic."

"I wonder why he's doing crunches," Reirei said. Kouha laughed.

"Looks are really deceiving, right?" he said, "Who knows, maybe he _has _to do it." Kouha put his tea cup down. "I hope I get to meet with him soon." Reirei smiled.

"He certainly was fun company," she said.

* * *

Main P.O.V.

"Come eat with us, [Name]!" Aladdin called. He was really overly friendly. I sighed, but smiled nonetheless. Making friends over here made me feel less alone. I walked over to where they were sitting, and sat down.

"I really don't feel like eating, but I don't mind sitting with you," I said.

"It's better if you do," Sai said, "Even if you can't keep it down." She looked as if she was experiencing a hard time eating. Aladdin on the other hand was scarfing down his food, and Nero barely ate.

"So, where are you from?" I asked. Aladdin responded with Sindria and Nero said he was from Reim. The day went on, and night followed soon after, I became better acquainted with them. Which was good. It felt nice having someone to talk to. I walked back to the room area with Aladdin. Sai had went on ahead, and Nero wasn't around. He was telling me about how great Sindra was. He said he had a great magic teacher, but he didn't tell me her name. He just said she was a women. I didn't press on that matter. Then he said that his roommate was in the fourth Kodor and had magic lessons. The kid could talk a lot, and he did. I didn't talk about myself that much. I had nothing to say because truth be told. I'm not that interesting. By the seems of it, Aladdin has done so much more than I could ever do, even though he is younger than me.

"I hope we start magic lessons soon," Aladdin said. I just nodded at his talent to easily switch the conversation. "I've been trying really hard and going to bed extra early-" he continued talking. I had made it to my room, opened the door, and walked inside, and he was still following. "I hope all of this body strengthening pays off." I nodded again and started gently pushing him out. "Ms. Myers is a good teacher, even though she punishes us." Then I closed the door. For a second I wondered what his reaction was. "Goodnight!" he called from behind the door. I laid down in my bed, I was beyond exhausted, again.

"Was that Aladdin?" Sai asked as she entered from the bathroom. I nodded.

"Yeah, he talks a lot," I said. She giggled and walked over to her own bed, and laid down.

"I'm surprised you're just figuring that out," she said. I laughed a little.

"He is super adorable though," I said, "So, I didn't get a chance to ask you, what's Kou like?" Sai rolled over on her stomach, as if thinking the question over.

"Well...," she started, "It's a big Empire. The emperor and empress run the empire along with the imperial court, but lately...there's been talk of the imperial priests influencing the emperor. They wear these weird cloaks and they have their faces covered. I heard this all started when the Kou Empire Oracle ,Judal, came along. I don't know too much on it though." That hadn't been the exact answer I was looking for, but Sai must have been having a few doubts about her own country and felt the need to let it out. I was really just asking about the culture, and the country itself, but I didn't mind the answer that she gave me at all.

* * *

It was the middle of the next day, and we had just finished our daily laps. As usual, we were already exhausted, but Ms. Myers didn't see a problem with that.

"On to pushups!" she said, cracking her whip.

"We can't give up," Aladdin said to me then got into position. He was eager for some strange reason. I got down as well and felt my stomach growling. I really should have eaten the previous night. After doing about two push-ups, and real push-ups, not girl ones because Ms. Myers didn't allow them, I plopped down. My body was at it's limit. Aladdin on the other hand was doing them vigorously. Then, after being shocked by Ms. Myers whip, I was forced to start again. "Come on, [Name]," Aladdin said, "You can do it!" I couldn't, but I had to. I slowly did them. I looked over at Ms. Myers and saw a high-level magician talking to her. She nodded, then turned to us.

"Alright everyone!" she yelled, "Class is being cut short, you are free to go." I sighed in relief and allowed myself to fall down. Aladdin and everyone else stood up.

"Come on, [Name]," Sai said offering her hand. I shook my head from my laying position.

"Go on without me," I said, "I can't make it." She sighed.

"You make it sound as if you're dieing," Sai said.

"I might be," I said. Sai turned around.

"Whatever then," she said, "I'll see you later." Soon everyone left, and I was alone on the ground, I found strength to get up. When I did my legs felt like jelly. I walked back to the academy. I should have went with everyone else. Then I felt it. I came up unexpectantly and poured out, and I hadn't even eaten anything in a while. I threw up. Saying that Ms. Myers was brutal was now an understatement. I put my hand on my stomach and continued my walk to the academy. Then for some strange reason, I found myself on the ground.

* * *

You may or may not meet Kouha in the next chapter. I don't want to ruin anything.

Hopefully the chapters will be longer, and I can't write much right now, because there's not much to write about yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reviewing!

Anyway...

* * *

Kouha's P.O.V.

"I swear Mogamett will be the first one to go when we destroy this place," I said, walking out of the academy. I had went for negotiations again, but the Chancellor had just brushed it off and changed the subject again. It's obvious that he's just pissed because Kou will take control over Magnostadt. Damn, he made my mood horrible. He also had the nerve to call a meeting and use it as an excuse for me to leave.

"It's alright, Prince Kouha," Reirei said, obviously trying to be optimistic. Junjun nodded.

"We can always try again tomorrow," she said. I sighed.

"I know," I said. In the end, I know that he'll refuse and not listen to me. Oh well, he'll defiantly have whats coming to him.

"Prince Kouha, watch out!" Junjun said. I felt the light impact of bumping into someone. It was a girl. She had fell into a sitting position, with her knees bent up. She looked sick and hurt. She was panting, her body was covered in bruises, burns, and cuts, and her eyes seemed lost.

"Are you alright?" Reirei asked, quickly sitting down next to her, "She's burning up!" The girl's eyes stayed glued to the ground.

"I-I'm...a-alrigh-" she blacked out. I just sighed, having seen worse before.

"This place really is bad," I said. Jinjin looked down at her.

"She must be a student of the academy. She is wearing a uniform," she said. I nodded.

"Well, I think we should help her," I said, "I don't think she'll get it if she goes in the academy."

* * *

Main P.O.V.

My body's on fire. Did I make it back to my room? My eyes were closed, and I was afraid of opening them. Maybe I should have quit. If I can't stand my physical classes, then the more advanced magic classes will probably be even more brutal. Who knows what will happen. I heard voices in the room, and none of them seemed familiar. I really don't think I'm in my dorm now. After considering the matter, I decided to open my eyes. I did so very slowly. Next to me was a window at that was the first place I looked. It was dark outside. I wondered if Sai knew where I was.

"She's up," I heard. I directed my sight to the source. A women with bandages wrapped around her eyes was sitting next to the bed. There were two other women in the room. One of the other ones had bandages on her arms. They all looked at me with relieved faces. My own face must have been confused. I looked around the room more, and noticed how spacious and luxurious it looked. Where am I?

"She is?" I heard. A boy...girl...boy? I really didn't know. Walked in the room. The closer he/she got, I realized that it _was_ a boy. He looked pretty young, but he couldn't have been that young. His hair was pinkish-red and his eye lashes were long. I had to admit, he was cute. "Are you alright?" he asked with a worried sounding voice. I nodded.

"Yes, I'm so sorry to have troubled you," I said, "you must have been highly mistaken, I wasn't in need of help." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"You passed out," he stated bluntly. I looked down slightly.

"I know, but that's not unusual," I said, looking back up. The look he gave me was asking if I were crazy.

"So you just...normally pass out?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No, I'm probably not the only one in this state," I said, "I'm like this because of my classes. Magicians in the sixth Kodor have only body strengthening classes." He sighed and sat down on the bed next to me.

"So basically, this is just some normal Magnostadt academy shit?" he asked. I nodded. For some reason he laughed a bit. "This country is truly messed up." I really didn't get it. I looked around the room a bit more, then at my body. It was bandaged. "So what's your name?" he asked.

"I'm [Name]," I said. He smiled.

"That's pretty," he said, "My name is Kouha." It was great to now have a name to a face. I heard the door close, and noticed that the three women had left.

"Pleasure to meet you," I said. I don't know if I really felt that way, considering that this was all a big misunderstanding, that would probably land me in trouble.

"Likewise," Kouha said, "So, do they torture you everyday?" I nodded.

"Yeah, but it apparently has a purpose," I said. Kouha laughed a little.

"Sure," he said. I still didn't get why something like this was so funny to him.

"Are you from Magnostadt?" I asked. Kouha shook his head, his face still looked amused.

"No, I'm from Kou," he said, "I'm just visiting. Anyway, do you know someone named Aladdin?" I nodded. I wasn't surprised that Aladdin would know someone who's from a place as far as Kou. That little blue haired Kid was very outgoing.

"Yes, I have the same classes as him," I said.

"How's he doing?" Kouha asked.

"Much better than me," I said. Kouha and I had continued to talk most of the night. I asked to go back to the academy, but he insisted that I'd stay. I would have been fine with that, especially since Kouha seemed to be a nice vibe in this place, but I couldn't. Even after I explained why, he simply stated that I probably didn't know the way back, told me goodnight, then left. I sighed as I laid down in bed. The moon was giving off light through the window. Kouha was an amazing change in my daily routine, but tomorrow would be back in the rut.

* * *

"Alright class, today is your last day in this maref, tomorrow you will begin your magic marefs. So, run until you fall!" Ms. Myers yelled. It was a bitter-sweet ending to the body strengthening classes. We were pretty much all excited. So we ran.

"Where were you last night?" Sai asked as we ran up a spiraling staircase.

"Honestly, I don't know," I said. Which was true. I didn't know how I got there, and I didn't really pay attention when the lady, Junjun was guiding me back.

"Are you sure you didn't pass out in a bush?" Sai asked.

"I probably did," I said. Last night _was_ too good to be true, but I had pinched myself _before _I fell asleep. We continued to fun, and we saw Nero laying down at the top step. Sai laughed. I didn't, because I knew that we would be in the same situation soon. I collapsed after we ran back down. Sai and Aladdin were somehow still going. I just laid down. I wanted to close my eyes, but I knew that that was a bad idea.

"Alright! Being as this is the last class of this kind, I'll let you go early!" Ms. Myers yelled, "I'm proud of you all! Especially the shorty." Aladdin saluted her.

"Thank you Ms. Myers," he said, "You were an excellent source of inspiration!" If only he wouldn't have stared at her boobs when he said it. I might have believed him.

* * *

It was already the next day, and we were beyond excited. We figured out what type of magician we were. Ms. Myers was still our teacher, but at least we didn't have to run all day. She was right about it helping though. She had said that performing magic took a toll on our bodies, and so it won't happen we have limits as to what we can do. By strengthening our body we removed that limit. That was proven correct when we practiced our magic.

"These are magic helping tools," Ms. Myers said holding up what appeared to be Rukh in a jar. We studied it carefully. "Go on Aladdin, try it." Aladdin stared at the jar.

"But this is for wind magic," he said. Ms. Myers nodded.

"Yes, but listen to the Rukh," she said. Most of our lessons consisted of things like that. As time went on, I grew very happy with my results. I was so happy that I didn't quit. I really liked the academy, it was the perfect place for magicians. Although, I couldn't help but wonder about Kouha for some strange reason. I only met him once. He gave off a great vibe, and for some reason I hoped that I could meet him again. I was plagued with those thoughts at night. Well, he did 'save' me, and I didn't get to properly thank him. It had been awhile though. He was probably already back in his home country. With that in mind, Kouha slipped from my mind completely.

* * *

And that's the end of that portion. I'll start putting in even more Kouha now. Which will be fun to write, and hopefully the chapters will get longer. XD


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for reviewing!

Anyway...

* * *

Main P.O.V.

I was laying down in bed awake, trying to fall asleep. I felt happy. It was probably because I had improved my magician skills. Magic Marefs were fun, even with Ms. Myers as a teacher. I had been taking those classes for awhile now. I could barely remember what barfing daily felt like. It felt nice though, to finally feel like a Magnostadt student. Aladdin seemed like he was going to be top of our class. As I mentioned before, looks are very deceiving. Sai and Nero are also doing well. I'm really happy for them, but it does feel like I'm not good enough sometimes. They train and study day in and day out. They have morals and they don't go against them. I feel so uninspiring compared to them. I wouldn't think vapid though, hopefully I'll never be vapid. I then realized that it was because of thoughts like these that I couldn't sleep. I turned around then closed my eyes. But then, I realized that I didn't own a pillow with pink on it.

I quickly sat up and opened my eyes. "W-What are you doing here?" I asked. Kouha sighed.

"So rude," he said, "I told you 'hi' before you got under the covers and you ignored me." He was laying down on the bed looking up at me in my sitting position. It had been a long time before I had met him, and that was the last time that I had seen him. "And to think, I saved your life," he said. Yeah...'saved'. I regained my composure.

"Alright, I'm sorry," I said, "But seriously, I really don't know you _that _well." Kouha shrugged and sat up.

"We talked for a long time when we met. I learned a lot about you," he said. I ran a hand through my hair.

"Yeah, I guess, but I really didn't think I'd see you agai- Pay attention when people are talking to you!" I said as Kouha got up and walked over to Sai's bed.

"Is she from Kou?" he asked, slightly touching her hair, "She looks like she's from Kou." I had almost forgot about her.

"Yes, now move away from her, I'll probably get in trouble if she wakes up," I said. Kouha sighed and walked to the other side of the room by my bed, then sat on it. "Now I have to ask: Why are you here?" Kouha shrugged. "I'm pretty sure you know," I said. He sighed.

"Well, I was in the academy paying the Chancellor a visit, and I decided to come visit you," he said, laying down. "As I said before, I walked in and told you 'hi', but you just ignored me." I wondered what kind of things went through his head.

"So you just decided to get in bed with me?" I asked. Kouha nodded.

"Yeah, pretty much," he said, nonchalantly. I didn't know what to do in this situation. Yes, I was happy that he came to visit me, but in the middle of the night in my room? I didn't think I could handle that.

"How did you find my room?" I asked. Kouha looked over at me.

"I asked Aladdin," he said, "He was practicing magic outside." I swore that that kid might get me killed one day.

"But how did you get in? The door was locked," I said. Kouha shook his head.

"No, it wasn't," he said. I looked over at Sai. It was either a careless mistake of hers, or a gift from heaven. I only thought the second part in the back of my mind.

"I was trying to sleep," I said, "I have to wake up early, and you need to leave." I wasn't surprised that he didn't move.

"I might be able to help you," he said, "But don't worry, I'll be gone before you wake up. I'm sure Reirei, Junjun, and Jinjin are looking for me." I looked at Kouha curiously, even though I agreed with the last thing he said.

"How?" I asked, pretty much _almost _willing to try anything. Kouha smiled, deviously and cutely.

"Lay down," he said. I did so cautiously and slowly, until Kouha pulled me down and towards him. He wrapped his arms around me. He felt really soft and warm. "Is that better?" he asked. I blushed deeply, and if my head hadn't somehow found it's way to his chest, then he would have probably seen it.

"Y-Yes," I said, mentally cursing myself for stuttering. Kouha laughed a little.

"Just relax and try to sleep," he said. I closed my eyes. It was the first time that I was held like that. It felt so relaxing and comfortable, and Kouha smelled so good. At that moment I didn't have a care in the world, and because of Kouha, I was able to fall asleep.

* * *

"Wake up!" I heard. I groaned and turned over, I felt colder than I did last night, and my pillow didn't feel nearly as comforting. "Get up!" I pulled the covers over my head, but then they were yanked off of me. I quickly opened my eyes. Sai was standing over me already dressed. She looked a bit annoyed. "You have about fifteen minutes to get ready," she said, "hurry up." I shot up in bed, and hurried to get dressed and ready. Sai was trying to rush me, and as soon as I looked presentable enough to leave the dorm, we did. "You must have slept well last night, I've been yelling at you all morning to wake up," Sai said. We quickly left the room, and my thoughts flashed back to last night. Was I dreaming? I remember Kouha being with me. "Watch out!" Sai said. I collided into the door of our first class. I had gotten lost in my thoughts.

"Ow," I muttered.

"Come on," Sai said, grabbing my hand and guiding me in the room. Aladdin, Nero, and some other students were already practicing magic. I passed by Aladdin to get to my practicing area, and almost got burned.

"Hey, [Name]!" he called. I looked over at him, then walked towards him.

"Yes?" I asked. He switched his staff from his right hand to his left, then back again.

"Did Kouha make it to your room last night?" he asked lowly, knowing that it would be likely that I would get in trouble if anyone found out. I soon realized though, that there was no way that last night could have been a dream. I felt happy with that thought, even though that was only my second time seeing Kouha. I nodded.

"Yeah, he did," I said, "But you should really ask people before you tell other people their room location." Aladdin said a magic spell and produced flames. I was awe-struck at the size of it.

"I know, but Kouha is a really good guy. I traveled with him on my way here," he said, "he let me ride in his carriage." Kouha was really interesting indeed. I wouldn't be able to categorize him.

"He did ask if I knew you when we first met. It's such a huge coincidence," I said. Aladdin smiled and shook his head.

"It's not a coincidence," he said, then did another spell. I didn't understand what he meant, but I believed him. He seemed so...wise. As time went on, our classes soared by. Ms. Myers was our main teacher, so we pretty much had her for every class.

"Alright everyone!" Ms. Myers said, "The Iktiyar is coming up again, and you all better advance to a higher Kodor!" I was afraid of that. We take the Iktiyar once every two months. If someone fails it he or she has to drop out of the Academy. I groaned on the inside. Aladdin smiled. I think he was looking forward to it. He then looked at me and noticed that I didn't seem too thrilled about it.

"Is something bothering you?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Not really, I'm just worried," I said. Aladdin smiled again and pushed a magic training tool over to me.

"You don't have anything to worry about," he said, "You've improved a lot, and the only way you'll drop out is if you get lower than sixth Kodor." I couldn't help but believe everything he said. "I think we'll get into the first one." I smiled at him.

"You will Aladdin," I said, "but don't worry about me, I'll be alright." I did feel less paranoid.

"Hey, [Name]?" Sai said walking over. Aladdin and I both looked at her. She looked as if she had seen a ghost.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. She shook her head, and looked down a bit.

"I wanted to ask you this earlier, but you were sleeping, and when you were awake I didn't have enough time before because we were rushing," Sai said. She seemed to dance around with her words to avoid the point.

"What did you want to ask me?" I asked. She blushed and looked down.

"I don't mind it ,really, but...did you have someone over last night?" she asked refusing to look at me. I was now blushing, and so was Aladdin who was listening in. I quickly shook my head.

"N-No not at all!" I said a little too loudly, "What could have gave you th-that idea?" I laughed nervously.

"Well, last night, I woke up slightly," she said, "And I thought I saw someone in your bed with you." I forced a smile to my lips to avoid suspicion.

"That must have been a pillow," I said. She nodded slightly and looked up at me.

"Yeah, probably," she said, "But I didn't think that you hugged your pillow that tight." I just continued to smile, but it seemed as if Sai had decided to dismiss the idea of me being with someone last night.

"Alright!" Ms. Myers said, getting everyone's attention, "Class is over, you are dismissed." We all trickled out of the room.

"That was great practicing, I think I did well," Aladdin said. Sai nodded.

"So did I," she said. I laced my fingers behind my back and walked behind them. They were soon joined by Nero, and seconds later, Aladdin opened up a magic book and began reading. That was one thing that almost all magicians, especially Aladdin loved to do. Study magic. That's how most of them spent their free time, studying magic. I, being a magician, still didn't get what was so fun about that. I understood that it was good to learn new spells, and about magic, but it felt more like work to me. I just really didn't know.

"Ms. [Name]?" I heard. I turned around and my eyes met a women with bandages around her arms. She smiled warmly at me.

"Hello, Ms. Reirei," I said looking around a bit for Junjun, Jinjin, or Kouha. Kouha had told me that he had been in the academy several times talking to the chancellor, so maybe that's way Reirei was there. Reirei walked up to me.

"You don't have to call me 'Miss'," she said. I nodded.

"Did you need something from me?" I asked. Reirei smiled again.

"Yes," she said, "We heard that the Iktiyar was coming up, and Lord Kouha wanted to make sure that you passed it, so he asked Junjun, Jinjin and me to help you." Did she just refer to Kouha as 'Lord Kouha'? I wouldn't be surprised if Kouha was of a high social status in Kou. Junjun, Jinjin, and Reirei must be his family magicians. That did make more sense.

"Well, you really don't have to, I'll be alright," I said. Then it occurred to me that Reirei had said that Kouha wanted to make sure I pass it. Why is that, I wonder? Reirei shook her head.

"Lord Kouha told me not to take 'no' for an answer," she said smiling, then grabbing my arm, "Come on." I quickly turned my head, to the last place I had saw Aladdin, Sai, and Nero. They weren't there.

"Alright," I said. Reirei led me to the outside area of the academy. Junjun and Jinjin were there. Kouha wasn't. "Where's Kouha?" I asked.

"He's talking to the Chancellor," Jinjin said.

"Let's get to work," Reirei said taking out her wand. We began practicing, they taught me a few spells, and told me that if I gathered up all of my Magoi during the Iktiyar I should be just fine during it. Honestly though, I hadn't really thought about doing any extra training outside my Marefs. I knew that I was paranoid about whether I'd pass or fail, but I figured that if I did good enough to get into the fifth Kodor that I'd be fine. I should be striving to be better than that. Also, my new 'tutors' were really helpful. "I think that's a good place to stop," Reirei said ,looking at the Academy doors. I looked over, and saw Kouha walking out with some people behind him, he looked a little pissed, and I did not want to bother him. I didn't think anything about him bothering me.

"Hello, [Name]," he said, now smiling as he walked over to me. His mood sure did switch fast. "It's good to see you." He acted as if he hadn't seen me in awhile.

"Hi, Kouha," I said, "Thank you so mu-" Kouha put a hand on my mouth, then removed it.

"No, don't thank me. When you pass the Iktiyar, _that_ will be thanking me," he said.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but why?" I asked, assuming that he'd understand my question. Kouha grabbed my hand, and laced his fingers together with mine.

"Because if you don't pass, you'll be forced to drop out, and I won't get to see you anymore," he said, lightly squeezing my hand. I blushed, and looked away ,hoping he wouldn't notice.

"How long are you staying in Magnostadt?" I asked. Kouha shrugged.

"I'm not sure. Maybe until the Chancellor takes that stick out his ass," he said, "and who knows how long that will be." I was confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Kouha smiled.

"Don't worry about it," he said, "You're too cute to worry." It was weird, I hadn't really knew Kouha that long, and he seemed to be flirting with me. I think he's just a natural born flirt. That, or he's really nice. I then remembered something.

"I didn't thank you for last night," I said, "I slept really well." Kouha nodded.

"I know, I had a hard time leaving because you wouldn't let me go," he said, laughing a bit. I blushed again, but mostly from embarrassment.

"Sorry," I said, "I didn't mean to." Kouha gave me an amused smile.

"It's alright," he said, "You have a really adorable sleeping face."

"Lord Kouha, we have to go. [Name] has to get back, or she'll get in trouble," Junjun said. I looked around. I forgot that we weren't alone, and I forgot that I had to go back. Kouha sighed, he was still holding my hand.

"I forgot," he said, then to my surprise, he hugged me. I felt heat rise to my cheeks, "Bye, [Name]. I'm pretty sure I'll see you soon." I nodded.

"Yeah, bye," I said. Kouha let go and smiled at me. Then he and everyone else began to walk away.

"You have a really cute blush!" he called to me.

Now I really felt embarrassed.

* * *

There was a lot of Kouha in this one.

I can't wait until the setting is in Kou!


	5. Chapter 5

Alright, almost to the part in the Kou Empire.

* * *

Main P.O.V.

"I can't believe I passed!" I said falling back onto my bed. I was beyond excited. I passed, and I bumped up to the second Kodor. It was no surprise to anyone that Aladdin had made it to the first one. I couldn't help but feel very happy for him. I was really happy for myself though, and Sai too! I was paranoid for nothing. I passed and I was ecstatic. Sai giggled.

"Wow, you must have really doubted yourself if you're this happy now," she said, grabbing some of her clothes. I nodded.

"I did," I said. Sai looked outside through the window.

"Well, it's getting late, hopefully you won't be too excited to sleep," she said ,walking into the bathroom and closing the door.

"Hopefully not," I said. Then things became quite.

"I'm really proud of you." I heard. I quickly shot up and looked around. That voice...there was no way... "I'm right here." I turned to the side and saw Kouha sitting next to me on my bed. How? Why? When?

"What are you doing here?" I asked, eyes quickly shooting to the bathroom door. Kouha shrugged. "Don't act like you don't know!" I said. He sighed.

"I came to get you," he said. I looked at him curiously.

"Get me?" I said, "How and when did you get in here?" Kouha looked at me weirdly.

"The door, that's the only way in," he said, "I just walked in not too long ago. You really don't pay attention that much." I laid back down, and blushed from embarrassment.

"Well, I'm really happy that you came to see me, but you have to leave. My roommate is in the bathroom," I said. Kouha nodded and stood up.

"I didn't plan on staying here long. As I said before I came to get you," he said. I just sighed and shook my head. I would have loved to go with him, but I couldn't. I didn't even know where he wanted to go, but I knew I would get in trouble if someone found out.

"I can't," I said.

"Come on, where's your sense of adventure? Are you really afraid of getting in trouble?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yep, and I'm not ashamed to say it," I said. Kouha sighed and looked around for a bit. His eyes landed on the bathroom door and he smirked.

"I want to meet your roommate," he said ,walking to the bathroom door, "right now." I quickly stood up and got in front of him.

"Kouha, no," I said. The smirk on his face was still present.

"Then come with me," he whined. I stayed silent. "Alright then. Hello-"

"Fine, fine, fine," I said, stopping him from yelling to Sai.

"Is something wrong?" I heard Sai called. I turned around to face the bathroom door.

"Yeah, I just have to step out for a bit. I'll be back soon!" I called back. Kouha smiled and grabbed my hand, leading me out the room.

"Or later," he said.

* * *

I allowed Kouha to pull me along. I didn't know where we were going, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to know. It was nice though, being with Kouha. I really like being with him. We passed by several people, causing me to be surprised. I thought that I'd get in trouble for being out at night, especially with a non magician, but even the high-level magicians didn't seem to care. Kouha seemed as cool as ever too, but what really got me was that some people there actually bowed when he passed. Kouha was a mystery. I figured that there was something he wasn't telling me, because he didn't want me to know. No wonder he just casually walks through my room door.

"Where are we going?" I finally asked. Kouha looked at me and smiled.

"To the place I'm staying at. I would have loved to take you to the city, but you're in the second Kodor," he said, "but it doesn't matter, as long as we're together." I could help but smile at his answer. "Anyway, you did great today, and as I said before, I'm really proud of you."

"You were watching?" I asked. Kouha nodded.

"Although, it's my fault you only proceeded to the second Kodor and not the first," he said, "I should have gotten Reirei, Junjun, and Jinjin to train you sooner." I shook my head.

"No, it had nothing to do with that. I mean, the training did help me, but it's not your fault," I said. Kouha shrugged. We had soon made it to our destination. It wasn't a long walk. I saw some of his attendants, I think that's what they are, sitting down in a living room-like area drinking tea. As we made our way through, I was praised by Junjun, Jinjin, and Reirei. I wanted to stop and talk a bit more with them, but Kouha was still holding my arm and guiding me. He led me to his bedroom area, and to his bed.

"It's way too late to be venturing about, don't you think?" he said, sitting on the bed. I sat down next to him and nodded.

"Yes, but I can't stay too long," I said. Kouha shrugged and laid down.

"You _can _spend the night here if you want to," he said. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. Sai, my roommate, will notice," I said. Kouha sighed and pulled me down next to him. I couldn't help but blush. I turned away from him to hide it.

"She might not," he said ,grabbing some of my hair and braiding it, "You can always sneak back in early. I really like hanging out with you." His hands in my hair felt amazing.

"I like it too, b-but it's too much of a risk," I said, "That feels good." Kouha smirked, undid the braid, and started running his fingers through my hair. I winced a bit from the pleasure.

"Alright then, you can leave when you want to," he said. He didn't really sound upset, it sounded more devious. "So, what's your home country like?" I moaned slightly, and it didn't go unnoticed.

"Well, it's part of the Seven Seas Alliance," I said, "It's really welcoming, and a nice place. That's pretty much the gist of it. It really isn't too interesting." Kouha turned me around, and I was greeted by his cute smiling face.

"It has you, that's interesting enough," he said. I could help but giggle.

"Thanks. So what's Kou like?" I asked. Kouha ran his hand gently up and down my arm.

"It's nice," he said, "I'll bring you there one day. I promise." I smiled sadly.

"I'm not sure if that will be possible. I hate to be like this, but we won't always be able to hang out," I said. Kouha shook his head and smiled.

"Just don't worry about it. I'll find a way," he said, putting his arm around my waist and moving me closer. I blushed at how close we were. Kouha remained smiling. "I love how you're so different from any other girl," he said, "This might sound creepy, but I saw you the first time I arrived here. I didn't think a girl like you existed. I was truly stunned by your unconventional beauty." I just looked down.

"T-Thank you," I said. It wasn't everyday that I was complimented by someone like Kouha. Someone so interesting, special, and attractive. Actually, it's never happened. Kouha picked my head up, and looked at me. My eyes looked down. He giggled.

"Look at me," he said. I did, slowly. "You're so gorgeous." He gently kissed my forehead, "and amazing."

"Kouha...I-I." He cut me off.

"It's alright, I know," he said, "I want you." I blushed deeply. I didn't know what to say. Everything was happening too fast. Then, as if it were obvious the whole time, I made up my mind.

"I'll be yours," I said, "Only if you're mine." Kouha giggled.

"Wow, you're so funny," he said, "Of course I'll be with you." Way to ruin a moment ,Kouha. I found myself having an amused smile as well. Kouha leaned in closer and placed his lips on mine. I kissed him back. I felt his tongue lick my lips a few times. I slowly opened my mouth allowing him inside. He stroked my tongue with his and swirled his around mine. I moaned with my mouth still on his. Kouha rolled on top of me and trailed his hands down my side. I squirmed a bit, and I felt him smirk. He detached his mouth from mine and started sucking on my neck.

"K-Kouha," I couldn't help but moan his name when he found a 'sweet' spot. He gently bit down on it and grinded his hips into mine. I moaned loudly. I didn't want to go too far. He gently squeezed my boobs and started removing my magician uniform. I put a hand on his chest and pushed him away. He stopped and looked at me. My face was flushed and I was panting slightly. "I'm sorry, but I-I...I really don't want to...well you know." Kouha smiled and sat up.

"No, it's alright, I really didn't plan on doing anything with you. I was a little curious on how far you'd let me go," he said. I looked away from him.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"It's alright, [Name], really. Besides, we wouldn't be able to do anything anyway. People would hear us," he said, "and I care about you too much to make you uncomfortable." Kouha kissed my lips then laid next to me. "You should really reconsider staying over tonight." I sighed and moved to snuggle in his chest.

"I guess," I said, "I'm too tired to get up anyway." Kouha smirked.

"Goodnight," he said, then got up. I looked at him.

"You're not sleeping with me?" I asked. Kouha turned around to face me.

"No, I am. I just have to change and get ready," he said, then started walking away, "I'm not ruining my clothes or my hair."

* * *

"You must have been dreaming," I said, refusing to look at Sai's interrogating eyes. We were in the middle of a Maref. Everyone was practicing basic magic spells, and so were we. Nero was also there, but he was way too busy practicing to care about what we were talking about. "I went to bed pretty early last night. When I came in you were sleeping." Sai had said that she woke up in the middle of the night and saw that I wasn't there, and she said that it was strange when I was there in the morning. "Either you were dreaming or got your time confused," I said. Sai pushed her magic helping tool away and sat down.

"Listen, [Name], it's alright if you snuck out, and if you had someone in your bed that one night. I'm just worried for you," she said. I sighed and put a reassuring hand on her back.

"It's alright, I'm fine," I said. I did feel bad about not telling her, but I really couldn't. I didn't think she'd tell on me, but I wanted to be extra cautious. I was still in a dreamy state about last night, and Kouha. He's such an amazing kisser, and he cares for me. Love was such an amazing feeling.

"[Name]...[Name]!" Sai yelled, getting me out of my thoughts.

"Wh-What?" I asked.

"I said, 'If you ever have any problems, or need me, let me know'," she said. I nodded.

"Don't worry, I will," I smiled at her.

* * *

Hopefully I'll have the next chapter out soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for reviewing!

Anyway...

* * *

Main P.O.V.

The Rukh around me was pink. It was commented on by several other magicians, but I really didn't care. I was in love. It might have been too soon to say so, but Kouha was just so perfect. I had started seeing him regularly and sneaking out to see him. Sai had told me time and again that I was acting strange, but as I normally did with her, I made up excuses. As time went on though, I feared, in the back of my mind, the inevitable: Kouha wouldn't be here forever and neither would I. It was obvious that he'd leave before me, as soon as his business here was over. I never really asked him what that was, and he never really talked about it. Whatever it was, it consisted of short visits every now and then to the chancellor, which sometimes pissed Kouha off. I never asked him why, though.

Now, I found myself walking outside. I wasn't currently in a mareff, so I had free time. Normally I'd spend it with Kouha, but for some reason beyond me, I didn't visit him. It was a really pretty day though. The sky was clear and blue. "Har Harl-" I heard as I walked along. It sounded like Aladdin. I hadn't really seen him that much, ever since he had bumped to the first Kodor and I the second. I followed the sound of his magic chanting voice and spotted him by a fountain casting fire spells. I walked over to meet up with him.

"Good afternoon, Aladdin," I said, "It's been awhile." Aladdin looked over at me and smiled. He seemed like the same old blue-haired, short, and adorable Aladdin.

"Hey, [Name]!" he said, "You're looking well." I smiled.

"Thank you. So do you. I never got to tell you how happy I am for you," I said.

"You don't have to," he said, "The Rukh let me know. I really appreciate your kind words, though." That was an interesting thing about Aladdin. He always knew what to say, and he was always so wise. It felt good to be around him. "So, have you talked to Kouha lately?" I blushed and nodded.

"Yes, I've been seeing him a lot," I said. Aladdin giggled.

"I see pink Rukh around you," he said. My blush grew deeper, from embarrassment.

"W-Well, that's because...Well...Kouha and I are together," I said. Aladdin nodded.

"I know," he said. I looked at him.

"How?" I asked. Aladdin just smiled.

"Don't worry about it," he said.

"I'm worried!" Aladdin didn't answer me. Instead he started walking back to the Academy.

"Come on, I'll help you train, so you can bump up Kodors," he said. I quickly followed after him.

"Don't change the subject!"

* * *

I wasn't surprised with Aladdin. We were training on a balcony overlooking the front of the academy. Aladdin's power was amazing, and he was a great teacher. '_Listen to the Rukh' _he had told me. I did want to get into the first Kodor, but was I really capable of doing it? I tried to shake off thoughts like that. I needed to think positive, and not sell myself short. Aladdin was able to easily give the Rukh multiple commands. He amazed me so much. "Hey, isn't that Kouha?" he said. I looked down from the balcony, and sure enough it was, and he seemed pissed. "Hold on for a second," he said talking out something that appeared to be a big square white cloth. He hopped on it and flew down. I watched as Kouha and Aladdin began talking. Aladdin looked surprised for a second, but Kouha just smiled and nodded. Then the pink-haired male said something, and Aladdin pointed up to where I was. Kouha looked over at me and waved. I smiled and waved back. I wondered what was going on, so I went inside, climbed down the stairs, and then walked out.

"Hi, cutie," I smiled. Kouha smiled back and hugged me.

"Hey," he said, then let go, "I have something to tell you." I looked at him curiously.

"What?" I asked. Kouha sighed. He seemed a bit upset.

"I have to go back to Kou, because my father...kinda died," he said. Kouha seemed more upset about leaving than about his dad dieing. Hell, I was too, but I didn't know his dad. Kouha grabbed both of my hands. I smiled nonetheless.

"I knew you would have to leave sooner or later," I said. Kouha nodded.

"Don't worry, I promise, I'll be back," he said, "Trust me." Aladdin gave him a weird look, as if he knew something that I didn't. Maybe Kouha was just saying that to make me feel better. I sighed. It was hard to deal with, that was for sure. Especially since I fell pretty hard for Kouha, but most good things come to an end. I had to accept it...Or at least act like I did. I nodded.

"I'll wait for you," I said. Kouha smiled and kissed me sweetly.

"It won't be _too _long," he said, "Hopefully." I laughed a little.

"Hopefully not," I said.

"I'll be leaving things in their care," he said ,motioning towards Reirei, Jinjin, and Junjun, "They're more or less good magicians." Junjun flipped out about Kouha leaving even more so than I did. Well, with the fact that his attendants are staying, he'll defiantly be back.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. I can't think of anything to write following this, in this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Alright, almost _there._

Anyway...

* * *

Main P.O.V.

It wasn't the same without Kouha. I did believe that he'd be back, but it was seeming like forever. Sai had commented on my bad mood, but I just told her I was fine. I don't know if she believed, didn't care, or if it were something else, but she didn't really talk about my state of being after that. I knew I had to get over it. Something must be wrong if I'm this hopeless so early in the relationship. I guess Kouha was just a fun, new, and exciting addition to my life. With that in mind, I smiled and started to get over it. I knew I'd see him again one day, but even if I never do, it was fun being with him for that time. Aladdin had noticed my change in mood one day while we were training together.

"No frowns today?" he smiled. I nodded.

"Yep, my mind isn't as cluttered," I said. Aladdin put his staff down.

"I see," he said, "I don't know why you were even worked up about it in the first place." That rude little kid. "I mean, I guess I'm too young to understand girls and their feelings. My roommate had told me that there's a time each month when they turn into poisonous spitting cobras. I'm not sure what he means by that though." I forced a smile. I often forget how young Aladdin really is, especially since he gives good advise.

"I-I don't understand e-either," I lied. Aladdin nodded.

"I know, right? I've been around lots of women, and I still don't get it," he said. I forced out a laugh and patted Aladdin's head.

"Hey!" I heard. Aladdin and I both turned around to see Sai making her way over. She had her staff in her hand. "I came to train with you," she said, once she made it over.

* * *

For Kouha, it was good to be back in Kou. Although he did have a sense for adventure, he still liked the familiar surrounds of Kou's palace and his chambers. It was also nice to see his sisters and older brothers. He did have to report to Kouen about the failed negotiations though, but right now, he was in his dressing room changing out of his funeral clothes. He had to admit, it was much easier without Reirei, Jinjin, and Junjun yelling from the other side of the divider about helping him. But, his clingy attendants were the last thing on his mind. That bitc-er Empress, now Emperor Gyokuen had taken over the Kou empire. The rightful heir to the thrown was Kouen, and that witch even said so herself. She bullshitted her way through the commotion of everyone throwing a fit by saying that Kouen had other positions to uphold. It was that damn organization's fault.

Kouha sighed, having finished changing and left from the room. Knowing what he needed to do, he made his way over to Kouen's study, ignoring the bows from some of the servants that he passed by. It was likely that Koumei would also be there. Once Kouha had finally made it to his destined place, he knocked on the door and entered. Sure enough, Kouen and Koumei were both in there. Kouen was sitting by his desk that was cluttered with papers, and Koumei was standing up. "Sorry if you were waiting," Kouha said. He was always very respectful to his older brothers. "Negotiations didn't go as planned," he said. Kouen nodded. "Even when I mentioned Gyokuen's name, the Chancellor refused to negotiate. He did falter a bit though."

"The mass production of magic tools, Magnostadt isn't different from how we were a few years ago," Koumei said ,passing his right hand through his red hair, "It seems as if the organization is behind it."

"They're beginning to become more visible," Kouen sighed. "It looks like we'll have to take care of this problem before it gets worse." Kouha smiled.

"En, I'll be happy to go there with the vanguard," he said. Kouen nodded.

"Of course," he said. Koumei sighed, lazily.

"I'll start on the preparations," he said, walking out the room and closing the door behind himself.

"Kou will conqueror Magnostadt," Kouha said, "I hope to leave as soon as possible." That was one thing about Kouha, that some people didn't understand. It was how quickly his mannerisms and the way he spoke changed when he was around his brothers. He gave them the utmost respect, and did whatever he could to help.

"You must have enjoyed your stay there," Kouen said. Kouha nodded.

"I did," he said. Kouha was looking down a bit. He was normally a straight forward and eccentric person, but he remembered something, and thought that it would be horrible if his oldest brother did not approve. Kouen, however, noticed Kouha's off-beat behavior.

"Is something wrong? You don't seem like yourself," Kouen said, looking at his brother curiously. Kouha shook his head.

"It's not that," he said, "It's just...well...I know I have obligations and duties to fulfill as a prince, and I know that I might have to marry for solely political reasons, but right now, I found someone. I don't know if I'll end up being with her, but right now, I want to." Kouen looked at Kouha weirdly.

"Kouha, you can bed anyone you want," he said. Kouha shook his head.

"It's not a sex issue," he said, "I met someone that I really and truly like." Kouen sighed.

"What's her social standing?" he asked. Kouha's eyes remained on the ground.

"I'm not entirely sure, but she's a magician," he said, "I met her in Magnostadt, but she isn't from there." Kouha did not want to look at his brother's face. He knew that he wasn't being like himself, but the last thing he wanted to do was upset Kouen, and if Kouen told him 'no', then so be it.

Kouen thought for awhile and all of the possibilities. Magicians do have great social standings, and as Kouha said, he might not marry her, and even if he did, it wouldn't be so bad if his younger brother was married to a magician. On the other hand, even though he did have several sisters, most of them are married, and Kouha would be good for a political marriage...

"Alright, it's fine," Kouen said. Kouha quickly looked up.

"Really?" he asked. Kouen nodded.

"Yes, it's alright," he said. Kouha smiled.

"Thank you so much, En," he said.

* * *

I was forgetting something. I couldn't remember what though. I really hate that feeling. I laid my head down on my bed. I had been laying on my stomach at the end of the bed. Sai, Aladdin, and I were in Sai's and my dorm room. We had recently finished training. "Are you even suppose to be in here, Aladdin?" I asked, looking at the floor where the blue-head was laying, also on his stomach. He shrugged. Even though I had been here for awhile, I didn't know if they had rules where boys couldn't be in girl's dorms or not, or if we had a curfew. It was defiantly getting late too.

"I don't know," Aladdin said, "I'm here though." Sai giggled.

"I can see that," she said. Aladdin rolled over on his back and yawned. It was obvious that he wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon.

"I'm too tired to get up. I'll just sleep here tonight," he said, with another yawn. I threw a pillow at him that ended up hitting his face.

"Suit yourself," I said, rolling over.

"Good night," Sai said. She rolled on her side and closed her eyes. I tried sleeping as well, but I felt as if I were missing something. I couldn't figure out what though. The night had progressed and I barely slept. Aladdin was stone cold asleep on the floor. I think I may have saw drool on the pillow he was on, but with his age and all that he does, I understand how he's able to sleep so well. It was because of exhaustion. I looked over at Sai. She was a sound sleeper. I knew from experience that nothing could wake her up. I somehow managed to bring myself up into a sitting position. I briefly looked around the room. It was dark, with faint light coming through the window. I looked outside from my position on my bed. It reminded me what it was like to be in the sixth Kodor. Just seeing the place where we used to do physical activity made me want to barf. That got me thinking that I needed to be awake for my mareffs tomorrow. I mentally groaned.

I'm a magician in a magician school. There has to be a cure for insomnia. We use advanced magic everyday, so there must be a way. I didn't know any spells, so I figured that a trip around the campus might help. And if I can't find anyway to help me sleep by magic, then the walk might exhaust me. I slowly got out of bed. Aladdin was sleeping on the floor between Sai's and my bed. I decided to pick him up and lay him down where I was, so he'd be more comfortable. He was really light, but it wasn't as if he looked heavy. After I pulled the covers over him, I put my shoes on, made my way to the door, and opened it. Hopefully this short journey won't be for nothing because I'm not too thrilled about walking around the academy alone at night.


	8. Chapter 8

"Kouha!" It was a simple call that rang through the air in the Kou Palace. Most people there were getting ready to set out for war against Magnostadt. Kou had it's eye on Magnostadt for quite awhile, and victory was surly inevitable. The third Prince of the Kou empire was walking outside. He also had been preparing for war. Kouha _was _the general that was in charge, after all. Kouha's name was called again, but this time he had heard it. He looked around for a bit, but didn't see anyone. The voice was feminine and it sounded familiar. "Kouha! Look up!" It called. Kouha did as he was told (for once), and was greeted with the sight of his youngest sister, Kougyoku looking at him from a balcony. Kouha sighed. He didn't feel as if he had time for this.

"What?" he asked. Kougyoku waved to him with a smile gracing her features.

"Hold on," she said, "I'm about to come down, I have to talk to you." Kougyoku disappeared from sight and Kouha rolled his eyes. He really didn't have time for any of his sister's shenanigans. And since she looked happy and was smiling, it was obviously of no importance. Nevertheless, Kouha waited for Kougyoku, deciding to hear what she had to say. She was ,after all, his sister and he thought it was okay to waste a little time for her. Kougyoku reappeared happily. She walked over to her brother, stopping in front of him with her fingers laced together.

"What do you want?" Kouha asked. There was a blush on Kougyoku's face, and Kouha wondered why.

"I overheard brother Kouen and brother Koumei talking about something interesting," she said. It was like Kougyoku to eavesdrop, and Kouha knew that well.

"Which was," he asked, just a little uninterested. It was his brothers that they were talking about, but his girly sister that he was talking to.

"That you're interested in someone," she said, "Kouen asked Koumei what he thought about it." Kouha's interested grew a little.

"And?" he said. Kougyoku shrugged.

"Well, he said that he was unsure, but if they're are any countries that have any princesses of the marrying age, then it would be better to marry you off," She said. Kouha groaned in his mind. It was so like Kougyoku to get him thinking about the negative side of things.

"Why did you feel the need to tell me this?" Kouha asked. Kougyoku smiled.

"Well, I just wanted to know if it were true," she said, "Are you interested in someone?" Kouha nodded, nonchalantly.

"Yes," he simply stated. Then, Kouha watched ,a little frightened, as his sister jumped on him in a hug.

"That's so cute! I'm so happy for you," she said. Kouha was trying to push her off.

"Yes, yes, just get off of me!" he said. Kougyoku let him go. Her girlish instincts had kicked in, and Kouha realized why she had been blushing. Kougyoku grabbed both of Kouha's hands and squeezed them.

"It'll be so fun! I hear that they're already preparing a guest room for her!" she said. Kouha sighed.

"Ugh, you're just excited because you want a female friend," he said, "Besides, if you already knew then why did you have to bother me?" Kougyoku shrugged.

"I just wanted to make sure," she said, "So how long will she be over here?" Kouha shrugged.

"I don't know," he said, "Maybe until she wants to go back to her home country." Kougyoku frowned, then looked up in happiness.

"Maybe you should marry her!" she said. Kouha quickly moved his hands away from his sister's.

"Woah, marriage is the last thing on my mind. Besides, you're just way to excited about this," he said. "I have to go." Kouha then went inside leaving Kougyoku to fantasize about who knows what. Kouha made his way over to Kouen's study. Gyokuen and Koumei were already in there. He wasn't really late for anything, since they were just waiting to leave for the war council meeting. Kouha walked in, and ignored his step mother's greeting. She really irked his nerves. He hoped to see her death.

"It's great to know that my favorite sons are here," Gyokuen said, "I'll be so proud of you when you take Magnostadt over, Kouha dear." Kouha rolled his eyes, and Kouen could see that his younger brother was not in a good mood for whatever reason.

"We should probably start heading over to the council room," Kouen said, standing up. He had been sitting at his desk. Gyokuen nodded and smiled. She walked over to Kouen and linked arms with him.

"Great idea, son," she said, "Lead the way." She walked with her arms around one of Kouen's as they left the room. Kouha and Koumei were following.

"I have no idea how he does it," Kouha said, "If I were En I would not allow that witch to touch me." Koumei sighed.

"Kouen is _very _patient," he said. Kouha nodded.

"No kidding," he said. They soon made it to the war council room. There were a few generals and other important people already there. This of course included the Oracle, Judal, of the Kou empire. Judal _loved _war.

"Since most of us are now here, we should start," Kouen said, "It should be obvious to everyone that General Kouha will be in charge. However, if something goes wrong, my household and I will serve as backup." Koumei was writing everything down, and everyone else were mostly nodding. The war council was just to make sure that everyone knew what was going on, and that everything was organized. Depending on what was talked about determined it's length.

"All of the preparations have been made," Koumei said examining the papers in his hand. Kouen nodded.

"Great," Gyokuen said, "So I presume he'll be leaving tomorrow?" Everyone looked at the Empress. Even though the preparations had been made, tomorrow was certainly not an option, and everyone knew it. Of course they wanted to leave as soon as possible, but that wasn't the next day.

"Empress-"

"Alright," Kouha said, cutting Kouen off. Everyone was now looking at him.

"Are you sure, Kouha?" Kouen asked. Normally, he would give his input, but if Kouha felt that leaving the next day would be okay, then he was fine with it. Kouha nodded.

"Splendid!" the Empress said.

* * *

BTW: Thanks for reviewing!


	9. Chapter 9

It's straying a lot more from the manga now.

* * *

Main P.O.V.

I'll never be able to visit Kou. It wasn't something that was originally on my to do list, and if it weren't for the possibility of seeing Kouha again, I would not care. I had forgot about him. I felt bad that I did though, but I couldn't really blame myself, or anything for that matter except time. It had been months since I last saw him. I and most of the people that had entered Magnostadt academy were now in the first Kodor. Aladdin had helped Sai and me train. I hadn't seen Reirei, Jinjin, or Junjun. Maybe they went went back to Kou, I really did not know, but what I did know and realize was that Magnostadt was preparing for war. All magicians had to meet up for an emergency meeting about it, but few people knew that that was what the meeting was about. I only suspected the reason behind it because of a chance coincidence that happened a while back...

_Flashback_

I had left my dorm in the middle of the night, with Sai and Aladdin sleeping. There had to be a magical cure for insomnia somewhere in this academy! I was walking quietly through several hallways, hoping to not get into trouble. Magnostadt academy was a little creepy at night, especially when you were alone. I slowly crept into an empty classroom looking for a magic training tool that specialized in healing magic. With healing magic, you could do sleeping spells. We had learned that one day. As I walked around the classroom, I soon realized my mistake and idiocy. All magical items were locked away when not in use. Hell, the books here were locked away, too! I groaned, I should have known better, but not paying attention can be my specialty. I slowly starting making my way out of the classroom. _Clomp, clomp, clomp! _I quickly got down when I heard the noise of someone passing by. The noise increased and I realized that it was two people walking by.

"So, is it true that we might go to war?" I heard.

"Shhh! Be quiet, let's just go and see what the Chancellor wants..." The voices died out and I slowly stood up. _War_... That word stuck with me for awhile, and peaked my curiosity. Were they speaking of Magnostadt? Who'd want to go to war with this country? I stepped out of the room and quietly walked down the hall. I wasn't going in the direction of my dorm, but towards the chancellor's study. I wanted to know what was going on and what it would affect. I wasn't sure if I'd want to be in this country when it was at war. It couldn't be with my country, because of the Seven Seas Alliance's motto of not invading, but you never can be sure of anything. I moved cautiously around to the Chancellor's office, witnessing some high-level magicians walk in.

"Alright now that-" I heard the Chancellor say only to be cut off from his voice by the door closing. I made my way over to it and pressed my ears on it. It wasn't a miracle that I could hear them even though it was barely. It was obvious that there were spells lining the room, but those could only cancel out other spells, like listening ones, not someone with an ear on the door.

"Kou!" I heard, then a muffled voice. What did Kou have to do with it? I tired concentrating more on what was said.

"...I don't know when..." The voices were too blurred to tell who was speaking.

"We'll have to use every magician to..."

"...they won't...might try to leave..."

"They...stay and help."

"We might have..."

"Kou is...The third...negotiations..."

"What do..."

"Start...Also train the...combat and...all the barriers."

"...sir."

"When..."

"...from now." I soon heard the voices a bit clearer, but realized that some of the people in there were walking to the door. I quickly got up and hid behind a plant located near the Chancellor's office as decoration. The door opened and high class magicians and teachers began to walk out, I could hear the Chancellor's voice calling out reminders to them.

"Remember, in some time from now we will have a meeting with all of the students," he said, "We won't let Kou invade Magnostadt!" I felt my eyes get wider. I didn't want to be involved, that's not what I came here to do. I did not want the opposing side to be Kou either. Not the place where Kouha and Sai are from. What could have caused this? When the halls were clear, and after waiting for about another two minutes to make sure, I made my way back to my dorm room. I shouldn't have listened in, even though I would have found out about this eventually. I should not have done it. I would never be able to sleep with this in mind.

_Flashback End_

"Hey, [Name]," Aladdin said, as he waved at me. He was walking with his roommate ,I think his name is Sphintus, and another guy, who I believe is Titus, who was awarded first chair this year. I waved back slightly. I hadn't seen Aladdin that much after I had entered the first Kodor. It was ironic, since I did when we were in different Kodors.

Everyone continued to walk until they got into a large room. In the front of the room was a staircase leading to a platform, where Chancellor Mogamett, the teachers, and high class magicians were. In front of that were several seats. People continued to walk in, and once everyone was sitting down and quiet, the Chancellor began talking. I was sitting next to Sai, and Nero was sitting on the other side of her. I had no idea where Aladdin was.

"Hello Everyone," the Chancellor begun, "I wish that this meeting was called for a happier reason, but the fact is that Magnostadt is going to war." There were several whispers, gasps, and murmurs. Sai's eyes widened and she looked at me. I tried to match her surprised look, as if I didn't already know what was going on. I hadn't told anyone what happened on my 'adventure' outside of my dorm that one night. "There's no way to sugar coat this, so I figured that the direct approach is the best way," Chancellor Mogamett continued, "I ask of you all to please aid this country, not as students wishing to continue your studies here, but as magicians fighting for a place _for _magicians. Magnostadt was created for us, and we have to defend it, so please, lend me your strength, we should all fight with all of our being against the Kou empire's army." There was another gasp from Sai.

"Kou?" she whispered.

"We will strengthen all of the barriers, and divide up into divisions. High class magicians, teachers, and really powerful first kodor magicians will be at the first barrier, the rest of the first Kodor magicians and the second Kodor magicians will be at the second barrier, and third through sixth Kodor magicians will be at the third barrier. All magicians studying or talented in healing magic will be doing that," the Chancellor explained, "We don't know when they'll be coming, but please prepare for it and expect it to happen any day."

The Chancellor's speech had ended, and everyone was shuffling out. I overheard several opinions as I passed through with Sai and Nero. Sai didn't say anything at all, she appeared to be thinking. I felt bad for her. Magnostadt was fighting against her home country, and she was being asked to fight against it. I figured that she must be thinking about it. We walked to the dorm room area, and I said good-bye to Nero, as Sai silently walked into our dorm. Nero seemed to understand why she was behaving that way, and didn't ask about it.

I walked into the room to find her sitting on her bed, looking down. I sat next to her and lightly patted her back. I really wanted to make her feel better. This was a huge deal, and I felt the need to take her mind away from it.

"You know," I began, "I can't exactly relate to what you're going through, but someone I am- was in a relationship with is in Kou." She looked slightly at me.

"Really? You never told me anything like this before," she said. I nodded.

"I lied," I said, "I did have someone over that night, and I did get back late that one night." Sai sat up straighter and looked at me with questioning eyes. "I've been sneaking around with someone this whole time. He's from Kou and is there right now."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" she asked. I sighed, moved my arms behind me, and leaned back on them.

"I was afraid. I knew you wouldn't tell, but for some reason, I felt that something would go wrong. Things were just too perfect," I said, "And I was right, because he's gone." Sai put an arm on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she said. I shook my head.

"I'm not. This isn't about me. You're problem is way worse than mine. What I have isn't even a problem. Magnostadt is going to war against your home country," I said. Sai looked at her lap.

"I'm not sure what to do," she said, "I don't want to fight."

"Then don't," I said. She quickly looked at me. "Don't give me that look," I said, "They can't force you to fight. Besides, they should understand how this is for you." Sai laid down. It _was _getting late because the 'assembly' had taken place in the evening. knowing Sai though, I was surprised that she wasn't already sleeping.

"[Name]," she said lightly closing her eyes, "Thank you."

* * *

Hopefully, this story will start to get way more interesting.


	10. Chapter 10

There were flames, smoke, and bodies everywhere! Sai and I had decided to lock ourselves in our dorm room. I don't think we were the only ones to do that, but I wasn't too sure. No one had tried to get us out, but they probably didn't even know that we were doing hiding. We felt shakes, saw explosions, and heard screams from our dorm. We didn't know who was winning until we heard someone yell: 'They're invading the Academy!' Sai and I looked at each other, staying silent until we heard lots of loud noises, things being knocked down, and more screams. Then, silently and cautiously, I walked to the door and opened it...just...a...little.

The hallway was on fire.

I quickly opened it all the way and called Sai's name she got up and we ran out, doing water spells to avoid getting burned. We ran outside and were somehow separated. I called her name but there was no answer. In all of the commotion, I had lost her.

I was now walking through the flames, smoke, and bodies. Kou had won, and I realized this even more when I saw the Chancellor's severed head being carried by a Kou solder. I was trying to avoid being seem by them. It made me uneasy though, to see the dead bodies of students and teachers. There were some survivors, but through the ash and smoke, I could see them being taken in as prisoners of war. There was no doubt that they'd end up being slaves. I wanted to help them, but I couldn't. There had to be something I could do. Among the captives, was familiar blue hair. I really hoped that it wasn't Aladdin, I really did. I watched in freight behind a big piece of roofing that had fell from the academy when it was set on fire. Then I heard voices making me hide behind it completely.

"If one of you bitches killed her, I'll make you wish for death." I had no idea what was going on, I just wanted to be out of this situation. I wondered if I could make a run for it...most likely not.

"I don't see her." Another voice said. _Slap! _

"I only want to hear when you do! Check the fucking academy already, and she better be alive." After that I heard a 'Yes sir' and watched as several solders went into the once Magnostadt academy with dieing down flames. I quickly peaked behind the piece of roof. There didn't seem to be that much people there, so I weighed my options, then remembered something. By using water and light magic, I could make myself invisible. I quickly did so, then ran, not looking back. I also didn't look where I was going, and I tripped over the dead body of Ms. Mayers. I looked down at her mangled body and clamped a hand over my mouth as to not freak out. Kou was brutal, her body was so bloody. I could see her bones. My concentration slipped and so did my spell. I was uncovered. "If they don't have her out in the next thirty second, I'm going to burn the academy down again while their still in it!"

What do I do? That question stuck with me. Sai was no where to be found, Aladdin was most likely taken as a prisoner, and Nero wasn't anywhere either. I should have left the country when I had the chance.

"[Name]?" I heard. It was a familiar voice. I think it was the one I heard yelling before. What was going on? Maybe it was another survivor. I felt a hand come down on my head forcing me to look up.

"K-Kouha?" I asked. Why was Kouha here? I was too stunned and happy to see a familiar face, that I didn't care how or why he was there at that moment. Kouha nodded, he was smiling at me. I quickly got up and wrapped my arms around him. My eyes were tearing up. I wanted to cry. Kouha laughed a little and wrapped his arms around me.

"It's alright, honey," he said, stroking my back, "I'm here for you." I buried my head into his shoulder. "Reirei, call all of the forces together. The search is over." I picked my head up and looked at him. I needed answers, and I needed to find Sai.

"Kouha, why are you here?" I asked. Kouha smiled.

"Can't you tell?" he asked. I looked at him and noticed his blood stained clothes. He had a lot of blood on him, but it wasn't his. I slowly backed away from him and out of his arms.

"Please, don't tell me..." I trailed off, "You're apart of this." Kouha nodded.

"Yeah, I was sent here by my older brothest En to negotiate with the Chancellor about Magnostadt going under Kou rule. The Chancellor refused to negotiate, and when the emperor died, I had to go back home. Since we couldn't negotiate, we went to war," he said. My eyes were wider than usual.

"Wait, you told me you were leaving because your father died," I said. Kouha nodded.

"He did, he was the former emperor of Kou. Now it's my step-mother, even though it should be my oldest brother," he said, "I would have loved to tell you this sooner, but I didn't want it to affect our relationship." Kouha grabbed one of my hands with both of his. "[Name], come back to Kou with me, you can stay in the palace as long as you want to. I did promise to bring you there." I was shocked and I felt deceived. He seems so happy about all of this. He just killed a lot of people, and destroyed a country, and all he can think about is going back to the palace with me. I don't deserve any special treatment. Does he think I'll feel happy living in the empire that just caused several of my friends to die, while watching some of them live as slaves? I quickly removed my hand from his.

"If I go to Kou, I'd rather it be as a prisoner," I said. Kouha looked at me curiously.

"What?" he said. I felt bold, even though I wasn't. I pointed to a carriage that looked like a cage on wheels.

"I'll be joining them," I said. Kouha rolled his eyes then grabbed my hand pulling me to him.

"Don't be crazy," he said, "I get the gesture that you're trying to make, and it's cute, but stop playing games and let's go." He started pulling me, but I yanked my hand away.

"I'm serious ,Kouha," I said, "I'm not going to stand here and watch my friends suffer. I know I can't do much, so it's better if I join them." Kouha looked a bit annoyed.

"You can have new friends. In fact, one of my sisters is dieing to meet you. So, let's go," he said.

"No!" I yelled, "And you can kill me right here, if you won't let me go as a prisoner!" Kouha narrowed his eyes.

"Ms. [Name]," Junjun said, "Prince Kouha cares for you very much. Please listen to reas-"

"No, it's fine. Open the cage and let her in," Kouha said ,walking off. I watched his retreating form for a bit, then looked at the cage. I don't think I'll regret this decision.

But I didn't think that Kouha would try to make me do so.

* * *

I have the next few chapters already written, but I didn't edit them yet.

Anyway, I hope the story is much more interesting now.


	11. Chapter 11

After watching the episode of Magi with Kouha in it, I feel as if I got his character all wrong based on the anime. Oh well, I rather the manga, so I'll stick to the way I have him.

BTW: Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

It was nice having Aladdin during the long trip to Kou, but he didn't know where Sai was either. Throughout the trip, however, either Reirein, Junjun, or Jinjin would approach me and ask me to reconsider and join, as they call him, Prince Kouha. I'd say 'no', and they'd try again later. Aladdin would look at me strangely, but not say anything. It's as if he would have expected me to go, but was happy with the fact that I didn't. After the trip, we finally arrived in Kou. It was as Sai and Kouha had explained to me. It felt weird though. Being in a cage, going through the streets while people cheered. Once we were at the palace, shackles were brought out. I didn't know weather to be surprised or not at the fact that they didn't place any on me. I looked at the guards ,who were doing it, curiously. I opened my mouth to say something, but they interrupted.

"Prince Kouha told us not to put anything on you," one of them said.

"That's a good thing," Aladdin whispered to me. Kouha wasn't taking me seriously. They started leading the captives away, but I was forced to stay behind. I looked around a bit, and saw Kouha walking towards me. I quickly looked down, but I should have realized that that was useless. Kouha forced my head up with his hand.

"Are you ready to stop playing this game?" he asked, "I allowed you to _come _here as a prisoner." I shook my head.

"Kouha, just please, consider the fact that I want it to be like this. It won't be right any other way," I said. Kouha groaned.

"Stop this [Name]," he said, "You've already ruined my mood enough as it is. Just stop acting like this." I shook my head.

"No, I won-" I was interrupted when the back of Kouha's hand collided with my face. I didn't expect that. My hand instinctively went to my face. I was a bit shocked. Why would he hit me? I guess I was getting on his last nerve, but that isn't like the Kouha that I've come to know and love. I was too surprised for words.

"Fine, but you'll cave eventually," he said, walking inside the palace. I looked over to a guard standing next to a pile of shackles. He picked some up.

"Are you sure about this?" Reirei asked. She was near the scene. I nodded. Reirei sighed as my ankles and wrist were cuffed.

* * *

Kouha had made his way to Kouen's study. Normally, he'd be happy about reporting back from a successful mission, but as he said, his mood was ruined. Kouen sighed once he saw the pissed off look on Kouha's face. They knew about the victory, so it was obviously something else that had pissed off his youngest brother. Koumei looked up from the papers in his hand as Kouha got closer.

"It was an easy victory. There weren't many casualties on our side," he said, very seriously. Kouen looked at him curiously.

"Did everything go as planned?" Koumei asked. Kouha nodded.

"For Kou, yes," he said. That made both of his brothers wonder what had upset him. They weren't going at ask directly, but they were going to find out, and they knew exactly where to start.

"So, where is this girl you said you'd bring?" Kouen asked. Kouha looked down, and Kouen and Koumei realized that that was it.

"Well," Kouha started, "Apparently, she'd rather be a slave then be with me." It was obvious that Kouha was upset by this. He was never really in a 'steady' relationship. The girls from Kou knew of his title, and what it possessed, and since most of them were interested in using him, he used them too by _just _bedding them. But, not all of the girls he encountered were like that, but most of the other ones just weren't his type.

"What? Why?" Koumei asked. It was weird hearing of anyone at all, be it woman or man, go into slavery intentionally. Kouha shrugged.

"Hell if I know. I think she feels bad about it happening to her friends," he said. That was another reason that they could tell that there was something wrong with Kouha. He wasn't his normal respectful self in front of them. Kouen sighed.

"You do realize if her social status drops to one of a slaves, you won't be able to be with her?" he asked. Kouha nodded.

"Yeah, that's why I won't let her _be _one, but she can pretend all she wants. If she stays here, it will be fine," he said. Kouen looked at Koumei who shrugged. Kouha's plan wasn't bad at all. It made sense.

"Alright then, but try to keep her away from Gyokuen. If she finds out what you're up to, then she'll do everything in her power to use it against you," Kouen said, then he sighed, "We'll have to notify everyone about this." Koumei nodded.

"I'll make sure it gets done," he said. Kouen and Koumei really cared for Kouha, that's why they didn't mind doing things like this for him.

* * *

I followed in line with all of the other slaves to a prison-like place that was underground of the palace. I was right behind Aladdin. He seemed to have this weird look on his face as if everything was going to be alright. Maybe I thought that myself. Maybe that's why I easily chose to become a slave. But there was no sugar-coating any of this. We'd be force to work forever, and some of us would most likely be sold.

We were put in cells. Unlucky for me, I wasn't in the same one as Aladdin, but Nero was there. We were in the cell next to Aladdin. We couldn't see him, but we could here him talking rather loudly as if nothing were wrong. I was sitting next to Nero. It was kind of weird, because I never really hung out one on one with him. I didn't know what to say, but I suddenly remembered something. I didn't want to make a bad situation worse, but I had to ask.

"Do you know where Sai is?" I asked. Nero shrugged.

"I didn't see her at all during or after the attack," he said, "She might be dead." He looked down and pulled his knees into his chest. That was something that I did not want to believe, and I wasn't going to. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"We have to stay positive," I said, "She might still be alive." Nero shook his head.

"There's nothing positive about slavery," he said, still eying the ground. I sighed and crossed my legs in my sitting position. I hated to admit it, but he was right.

"Cheer up you two!" We heard. It was Aladdin's voice. "Try not to worry too much. Things might look bad now, but we don't know what the future holds. It's good to stay positive in a negative situation. Trust me." I had no idea how he could be so calm about this, and if not, excited. I had no idea what went through his mind, but I needed it.


End file.
